This Unsure Feeling
by Avegaille
Summary: -Appealshipping- Trials and excitement are up ahead as Dawn and Zoey spend the days together and separate to continue their journeys in Sinnoh. A 1sentence fanfic challenge for LiveJournal.


_Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm having writing problems… so I decided to try out this thing, and the best place to do it is here. Yeah, and the pairing? Appealshipping (Zoey x Dawn)… XD Oh damnit, I love those two… and it's kinda rare to find a fanfic about them that meets my standards of too much exaggeration of their luff and funny at the same time... ;x _

_Behold my points of view of how I see the shipping as Appealshipping worthy… XD So yeah… biased time… ;x And there's really no story in it, so don't bother… trying to connect… XD_

_Anyways, this is a 1setence challenge for LJ, so it's posted there too, somehow… xD;; I noticed a lot of run-on sentences, but yeah… the challenge says it all… one sentence… XD_

.-.-.-.-.-

**#01 – Motion**

"How she moves is so different… they way her Pokémon perform on stage is so different… I want to be like her…" Dawn said to herself as she watched Zoey make her appeal during the first round.

**#02 – Cool**

"She is so cool, I wish I could be like her, in fact, I want to be more than just a friend and a rival to her!" Dawn exclaimed out to Ash and Brock, in which both guys just give a sweat-drop.

**#03 – Young**

"When I was young, I didn't care about anything that happens around me, I do things because that's what I wanted… until I met you," Zoey told to Dawn as both of them prepared themselves for the finals of the Pokémon Contest.

**#04 – Last**

The results for the recent Pokémon Contest made Dawn feel that she was lagging behind everyone else but Zoey told her to keep practicing and believing in herself.

**#05 – Wrong**

"Don't listen to Kenny, he knows nothing right… I know you can be better than him… but of course, you still have to beat me!" Zoey exclaimed out as she gave a thumbs-up to Dawn and giggled.

**#06 – Gentle**

Dawn felt that she was a failure in life, but a gentle approach by Zoey made her felt that she should keep on striving to be better.

**#07 – One**

"I've never seen one like you, so hyper and always trying to do your best, I wish that you keep that attitude to the end…" Zoey told Dawn as she placed her hand over Dawn's shoulders and smiled.

**#08 – Thousand**

"Thousands of coordinators wish they could be part of the finals, but my only wish is for the two of us to have an unforgettable battle in the Grand Festival…" Dawn said to Zoey as the two of them of them parted ways for now to continue on their journey.

**#09 – King**

"I don't want to have a weird king besides me, I prefer to have Zoey around," Dawn told Ash and Brock as they were heading to the next town, and as usual, both guys just gave their nervous laughs.

**#10 – Learn**

"Dawn needs to learn how to not be dependent on Zoey too much…" Brock whispered to Ash as they watch Dawn train her Pokémon for the upcoming contest.

**#11 – Blur**

It was a blur to Zoey to what happened the other day because the next thing she saw is that she was in a hospital and the person beside her was Dawn.

**#12 – Wait**

"I've been waiting for this day to arrive, for the day that the two of us will be finally competing for the Ribbon Cub, and now it's happening!" Dawn exclaimed with joy to Zoey as she took both of Zoey's hands and held them tight.

**#13 – Change**

"I'd like to see how much you have changed ever since we met in Jubilife City… Dawn," Zoey said in return and blushed while Dawn continued to keep holding her hands.

**#14 – Command**

Although Zoey keeps telling Dawn to do this and that to improve her skills, Dawn never felt that Zoey had any bad intention in doing all that.

**#15 – Hold**

A sudden accident made Zoey fell over Dawn in the couch at the Pokémon Center and without the both of them realizing, Zoey was already holding Dawn's breasts without realizing that other people were already staring at them.

**#16 – Need**

"I know you're always there when I need you the most, which is why, I want to thank you for that," Dawn said to Zoey as she smiled at her while Zoey gazed upon her curiously.

**#17 – Vision**

Zoey had a vision of a little girl, who kept telling her that she should consider other people's feelings and always help other people, but so far she has only done that to one person, and that is Dawn.

**#18 – Attention**

"I think Zoey's giving too much attention to Dawn whenever Dawn losses the appeals round…" Brock whispered to Ash as they both watch Dawn and Zoey talking to each other about what happened the other day.

**#19 – Soul**

"I just realized something, those two are like meant for each other… kinda like soul mates, only they're rivals…" Brock murmured to himself as he continued observing Dawn and Zoey training together for the upcoming Pokémon contests.

**#20 – Picture**

Dawn took a glimpse of the picture she has kept in her ever since she departed with Zoey during their last contest, and that picture was the two of them standing next to each other, with their Pokémon joining them.

**#21 – Fool**

"I hate it when you make a fool out of yourself Dawn… you know better than to keep putting yourself down," Zoey snapped as she folded her arms across her chest and could not help but to stand firm in front of Dawn.

**#22 – Mad**

"Zoey's scary when she's all mad… but if it's going to help me, then I guess, I cannot do anything else but to listen, I suppose…" Dawn said to Ash and Brock as she laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head with her right hand.

**#23 – Child**

Zoey gazed at Dawn, who she thought of as an innocent child, starting off in the Pokémon Contest industry, and the only thing that she could do is lead her to what she thinks is the right way.

**#24 – Now**

"And now it's time for the Jubilife Pokémon Contest, and our two semi-finalists, Zoey and Dawn, will compete for the place in the finals!" Marian announced over the microphone as both Zoey and Dawn look at each other for one more time to wish each other good luck.

**#25 – Shadow**

"Shadow Claw!" Zoey ordered to her Glameow as the Catty Pokémon performed the attack on stage with grace and determination which amazed Dawn, who was just standing in front of them.

**#26 – Goodbye**

As Zoey separates from the Dawn and her friends, she felt to herself that moment is only one of those 'goodbye for now' moments and she knew she'll meet Dawn once again in another town.

**#27 – Hide  
**Dawn could not help but to hide the shame she has from Zoey as soon as she saw that she didn't make it past the Appeals Round again, and the only thing that Zoey could do is to convince Dawn to try harder.

**#28 – Fortune**

Dawn and her friends finally arrive at the next town and by chance, they have once again encountered Zoey, in which both Dawn and Zoey as always, make their usual greetings and show off what they have achieved so far.

**#29 – Safe**

"I think it's safer if you don't overdo the moves that your Pokémon execute Dawn," Zoey pointed out as she and Dawn were both training in the battle field for the next upcoming contest and Dawn seems to be a little of unease due to what happened in the previous contests.

**#30 – Ghost**

"I think your Misdreavus has to be the most wonderful Ghost-type Pokémon I have ever met… will you make it show some appeals right now, please?" Dawn pleaded as Zoey just gave a shrug and took out Misdreavus' Pokéball.

**#31 – Book**

"You call that a book, that's a laptop!" Ash exclaimed out as he started to laugh while Dawn could not help but to smack Ash in the head just to make up for Zoey and Zoey just sweat-dropped as both trainers argue.

**#32 – Eye**

"That girl's got the eye for aspiring coordinators, yes, she does…" Meowth mumbled to himself as along with him were Jessie and James, in which all of them were looking from behind the bush and were watching Zoey and Dawn battle each other, Pokémon Contest way.

**#33 – Never**

As days passed by and for every various town that Dawn had visited with her friends, she could never take Zoey off her mind whenever she was in a contest, and would always remember the things Zoey said to her, as an inspiration for every appeal and battle she takes part on.

**#34 – Sing**

"I dunno who's worse at singing, me or Dawn?" Zoey muttered to herself as she restrained herself from saying anything and she just kept still on her seat while Dawn was singing on the karaoke machine near the stage of the café the two of them were spending together for the night.

**#35 – Sudden**

Due to the sudden turn of events and Dawn's separation from the group, she had no choice but to work with Zoey, which she feels bad at for asking too many things, but Zoey was more willing to help her find her way back to the group, even if it means separating from each other once again.

**#36 – Stop**

Dawn was so eager to enter the next Pokémon Contest, she didn't notice the signboard that was posted up in the Contest Hall and wouldn't stop running until Zoey stood in her way and showed to her a poster about the Contest Hall's status.

**#37 – Time**

Dawn and Zoey were both having their usual fun together at the balcony of the Pokémon Center, and both of them didn't realize the time passing by as they continued sharing to each other the events that occurred to them when they were away from each other.

**#38 – Wash**

The loneliness and despair that Dawn kept feeling whenever she loses a Contests seems to be all washed away whenever Zoey was there to comfort her and both of them would strive to be the greatest coordinator once again.

**#39 – Torn**

"Who to choose" was the only thing that was in Dawn's mind as she was torn between Kenny, who admitted says he likes her, and the person she admires the most, Zoey, but it seems that Zoey was not ready to go to the next level of their friendship.

**#40 – History**

"Let's make history and show these people that we are the best Pokémon Coordinators out there!" Dawn exclaimed happily as Zoey made her usual commentaries that Dawn should focus more on her Pokémon, but inside, Zoey admires the enthusiasm Dawn has for Pokémon Contests.

**#41 – Power**

"Depending on power alone will never make you succeed in anything, you also need to learn how to be one with your Pokémon…" was all what Dawn could remember from the last time she met up with Zoey, and finally realizing the reason why she lost once again.

**#42 – Bother**

"Why do I even bother, it's not like I'm ready for these kinds of things, she still needs to learn more and this is not the right time for this…" Zoey grumbled to herself in frustration as she turned away from the spot where she was watching Dawn talking with her Pokémon and could not help but to keep to herself the feelings that she had towards Dawn.

**#43 – God**

"I swear to God, if I don't say this now to you, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life…" Zoey told to Dawn as she rested her hands on Dawn shoulder's while Dawn seemed to be a little confused on what's going on.

**#44 – Wall**

"I guess you can say that the walls standing between us are the people around us, who can't seem to accept the way we are now…" Dawn said as she giggled but she knew Zoey wasn't kidding when she finally told to her how she really felt but she had to comfort Zoey somehow.

**#45 – Naked**

"Oh god, please, anything but that Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed as she looked at what Dawn is doing with exasperation and could not help but to cover her eyes while Dawn could not help but laugh at what Zoey was thinking she was about to do.

**#46 – Drive**

"This girl's driving me crazy, it makes me wonder how you guys put up with her…" Zoey murmured to Ash and Brock as both guys could only sweat-drop while they watched Dawn hug Zoey out of joy after what happened last night between them.

**#47 – Harm**

"I know this may sound cheesy, but hey, if ever someone tries to harm you, expect me to be around to beat the crap out of that person!" Zoey exclaimed out with confidence as Dawn giggled at the way Zoey posed in front of her.

**#48 – Precious**

"As much as this pains me, we need to go in our separate ways again, Dawn… we'll still meet in the Grand Festival of course…" Zoey said as she held both of Dawn's hands, which she felt that the precious time given to her to be with Dawn shouldn't be wasted.

**#49 – Hunger**

"Hey, Zoey, don't forget your snacks, you wouldn't want to be hungry while on the road, now would ya?" Dawn asked as she handed over to Zoey a paper bag with some snacks before Zoey left to continue on her journey alone once again.

**#50 – Believe**

"Hey Dawn, if you want to beat me, believe in yourself that you can be better… I'll see you in the next Grand Festival!" Zoey told her as the time on the screen ran out and Zoey was declared the winner to go to the final round while Dawn gave a nod and a determined look and knew that this was not the end of her career and the two of them will meet again.


End file.
